Emerald
Emerald is a Crystal Gem who made his very first appearance in the first episode as the co-star of this spinoff series. Emerald joined the Crystal Gems shortly before the Gem War, after Rose Quartz happened to meet him along her journey to protect the Earth. Emerald was a technician on Homeworld, and now, a guardian on the next. Through his own eyes, he has seen what Homeworld's motives were. Not only to him, but the planet itself. He accepted Rose's kindness, and since then, has vowed to keep the planet safe in any way he can, along with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven! Appearance Emerald is one of the taller characters, rivaling Pearl (Being taller than Pearl, but still shorter than Garnet (who is 7'1") with a height of 6'11"). He has a fairly muscular build, but is nowhere near as strong as a Quartz. Emerald has celadon colored skin, with fern green hair, and vivid green eyes. He has small undefined lips, a large upturned roman-style nose, and a defined face. His gemstone is located where his Adam's apple would be. = Debut (Current) Emerald wears a full bodysuit cut at shoulders and at the feet. It has various stripes of different off-green colors, such as lime green, a neon yellow-green, and aquamarine. He additionally wears disconnected sleeves from the bottom of his shoulder to the end of his forearm. He has a golden collar that covers most of his neck, going around his gem. He additionally has a golden star on the center of his outfit. Personality Emerald is smart, intuitive and cheerful. Emerald likes to be in control of a situation and will take charge if others aren't. Emerald doesn't like to see anyone unhappy and will do his best to cheer them up, probably without meaning to. Emerald is persistent and competitive, and has made himself take charge of missions behind Garnet's back more than once. He can be very stubborn when he is upset, and will often act impulsive on instinct, which isn't always a bad thing. However, when he is upset or in rage, he is capable of being very destructive to himself, and anything and anyone around him. But besides all of that, Emerald will put several people before himself. Emerald is also significantly insecure, beating himself up and feeling glum when he fails. Luckily, Garnet always happens to be around to cheer him up with one of her pep talks. Emerald loves to train and fight, and has even gone to the point of making a machine that can make a temporary replica of a gem or fusion for sparring, and has demonstrated using such in the first episode, "Integrity". Revealed in the same episode, Emerald has been shown to get very depressed or defiant at times, do to his gem impurity. Parts of him wonder if he would've ''been better off on Homeworld. When Emerald is depressed, he typically confines himself into his room or into hiding, not talking to anyone, and refusing to. Affects on Fusion Because of Emerald's emotion based impurity, his emotions may altar the final outcome of a fusion. In higher gem numbers, the impurity is less likely to altar the fusion at all, while in certain circumstances among small fusions, it can additionally influence other gems to make a drastically different fusion. Impurities cannot spread, unlike corruption, whereas Jasper lost her mind in a corrupted fusion. History will be added in future Abilities Emerald possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Emerald is agile and quick, and soulfully relies on his skills in gymnastics and head-to-head combat, along with using his flail-saw. All of his experience is self taught due to constant training, being inspired by Bismuth. Through trail and error, Emerald has learned various experienced and original tricks by blending gymnastics and martial arts. Additionally, Emerald has also learned several tricks with his flail saw. Emerald is very intelligent, often spending his spare time building advanced machinery if not training by himself, or with other gems. He works at every area as best as he can because he wants to be as experienced as Pearl or Garnet, even though he is significantly younger than both of them. Emerald is only three hundred years older than Amethyst, and because of this, passively rivals to be better than her. Fusions Editor's note: 'Please do not add fusion pages until they are actually shown in the series.' * When fused with Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire), they form Chondrodite. ** When fused with Ruby, they form Sphalerite. ** When fused with Sapphire, they form Benitoite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Cymophane. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Fluorite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Bornite * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Moonstone. * When fused with Amethyst and Garnet, they form Azurite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, they form Hiddenite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, and Garnet, they form Galaxy Quartz. * When fused with Alexandrite (Additionally Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl), Lapis, and Peridot, they form Pietersite * When fused with Alexandrite, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form Solar Quartz. * When fused with Alexandrite, Rose Quartz, Bismuth, Malachite (Additionally Jasper and Lapis), and Peridot, they form the Gem Goddess * When fused with Lapis, they form Cornetite * When fused with Peridot, they form Apatite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Zultanite. * When fused with Jasper and Lapis, they form Romanechite. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis and Peridot, they form Titanite. Skillset '''Gymnastic proficiency: '''Emerald has mastered most sections of gymnastics and is capable of using several moves in battle and everyday life, such as navigating around his gem room. Shuriken/Flail '''proficiency:' Emerald is very experienced with his flail-saw, using it to create clean and precise cuts, not only in battle, but in everyday use. He can whip it out much like a yo-yo, and do various swivels and rotations. Back in his early stages, it took Emerald a while to master his weapon. If he does not pay attention to his weapon on rebound, it can spring back and cause severe damage to himself, and objects around him. * Target-Locking: Emerald can additionally fling his weapon outwards and have it lock or grapple onto an object or target * Ripoff: 'Emerald has demonstrated that he can rip the saw-blade off of his weapon at will, discarding the rope and grapple and using the blades as shurikens. ' ''' * '''Torque: '''Emerald can additionally allow the blade of his weapon to spin if he chooses. Unique Abilities '''Aciukinesis: '''Emerald can manipulate the blades of his weapon at will, making them disappear and reappear. This power is restricted only to his own weapon. '''Crystallokinesis: '''Emerald has been seen manipulating rock by shooting large veins of emerald out of the ground. This is used as a weapon or self defense, but is not used often as it is immensely exhausting to him. '''Heat Control: '''Emerald is able to control heat in large gusts, but is not capable of burning things or igniting them on fire. '''Lung adaptation: '''Emerald is also able to breathe in any environment, being capable of breathing submerged in lava, which is an extended power. He doesn't have a use of breathing, but can talk under any source of liquid, and can inhale it with ease, while most gems have to hold their breath to prevent the liquids from entering their lungs. '''Night vision: Emerald can see in the dark with ease, but only within a natural environment. He cannot see inside a completely dark room with no light. He is only able to enhance his vision if there is a bit of light to work with. Relationships Steven Universe Emerald gets along with Steven very well, if in fact not more than any other member of the Crystal Gems. He has partaken in assistance to Steven more than once, answering questions and helping him complete tasks when possible. Emerald and Steven spend a great deal of time together, but still not as much time as Steven and Amethyst. Garnet Emerald looks up to Garnet, more as a leader than a friend. He relies on Garnet for her advice, and has had a hard time being independent, often not knowing what to do on his own, or if he fails. Ironically enough, he periodically challenges her, to fights, or his idea of being a leader (aka, sneaking off on missions, saying that she let him). Garnet is aware of this, and does nothing of it because it's only ever so often, and she thinks it's good for him to take charge and gain confidence as a Crystal Gem. Ruby Emerald hasn't interacted much with Ruby. Emerald does not view Garnet's components like he does when she's a whole. Emerald acts superior to Ruby, viewing her as passionate, yet immature, and quick to anger. They get along just fine, and as close friends, but as the kind of 'best friend' that likes to get the other riled up. Sapphire Emerald and Sapphire do not have much of a relationship, but interact kindly around each other as of his interactions with Garnet. He likes to ask her several questions about the future, even though he could do the same with Garnet. Perhaps it's because she is more likely to agree to answer his questions when Ruby isn't around. Pearl Even though Pearl and Emerald have lots in common, they do not get along well at all. Pearl and Emerald's assertive personalities often clash. Emerald thinks of her as bossy and annoying, egging Amethyst on, claiming that she isn't doing anything wrong. Emerald and Pearl work along best when they are assigned to a task, or have to work together. During these, their relationship starts to show their better side, and they are slightly on better terms with each other. Amethyst Amethyst gets along well with Emerald, often goofing off with him at an inappropriate time, like during a mission. This often leads to arguments between them and Pearl. Emerald does his best to reassure Amethyst in times of need, and she often returns the favor. Rose Quartz During the first episode, Integrity, Emerald was slightly uneasy around Rose as if he was afraid of what might happen to him if he let her down. He looked up to her, and mourned when she left, but moved on much faster than Pearl did. Nervousness aside, he was very passionate as to impressing her. He feels now that he never got to pay her back for aiding him. If it weren't for her, he would probably have been shattered. Trivia * It is seen that Emerald had made some sort of contraption out of Peridot's old limb enhancers. This implies that he went back and took them after Amethyst dunked them into the ocean. * Emerald is a tech genius. Except when it comes to primitive human technology. Development * Emerald is the second most character to go through drastic design changes. Artdigy didn't know a lot about Steven Universe at the time, as he was ten. Emerald had the design of a Quartz, and long thick hair, rather than a 'Buck Dewey' style. ** Emerald wore standard human attire in his very first drawing, and did again years later, but now would fit the description of a Crystal Gem as Artdigy went through a ton of art improvement the year after. * When Emerald was first drawn, he came as a duo, with another OC called Celestine. She never got a second drawing, and may be drawn some time. She didn't look like a Quartz - she was a midget just like Ruby. She could be successfully drawn as a defective Quartz soldier. * Emerald has always had the same weapon and gem design ever since he was made in 2014. * Emerald has been a character of Artdigy's that he has had art block on, as he had no actual reference for his character, other than old and uncomprehensible art he did on his iPad. The art block ended late 2016. It lasted a year and a half. ** Emerald was successfully drawn in June, 2017. Gemology Gemstone Information * Emerald is the birthstone for those who are born in May or for the zodiacal sign of Taurus and Gemini. ** Emerald is the regional gemstone of North Carolina. ** Emerald is assigned to the planet Mercury * The crystal structure of emeralds are hexagonal. * Colors range from green, yellow-green, and bluish green. ** Emeralds owe their color to Chromium and Vanadium impurities. * The natural hardness of emeralds are 7.5-8 on the Mohs scale. * Like most gemstones, emerald is translucent to opaque. Gemstone = E E E Category:Emeralds Category:Guardians Category:Rebels